


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, based very very loosely on a caption i saw on tumblr, i dont even know what this is, i think it was from a fan art?, iDK tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a little awkward, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

They were a little awkward, at first. 

Sure, Bucky had said he remembered him, but the thing was, Steve didn't know just how much Bucky remembered. After all, he wasn't still wearing newspaper in his shoes when they were...rooming together. 

So it caused a bit of awkwardness between them. Not all the time, but whenever they stood too close or their hands brushed when walking down the street. Steve needed to know if he remembered, but never had the courage to ask. Bucky could tell Steve was distracted, but never could get Steve to tell him what was wrong.

Steve tried asking Sam about it, since he was acting as Buck's very own therapist (which Sam was not happy about, and would remind everyone every chance he got that he was "not a therapist, thank you, but these two assholes need all the help they can get").

So he tried asking Sam one day, when they were on their way back from a quick mission somewhere in Europe. Bucky still wasn't cleared for duty (wasn't cleared for much of anything, really), so this was the perfect time to ask. But Sam, the ever-helpful soul he is, simply replied "Ask him yourself."

"Yeah, no, I can't. That's kind of why I asked you when he's nowhere near."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Stark really didn't pay him enough for this. "Listen, man. Even if I _wanted_ to tell you, which I don't, I _can't._ Even though I'm not a therapist, Bucky is still technically my client, patient, whatever. The point is, I can't tell anyone anything. Especially not you."

Steve scowled, "Why not? If anyone deserves to know, it's me."

"Yeah, exactly. So maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass and asked him yourself-"

"That's not an option, Sam."

"Why? If it's really important he needs to know, Steve."

Steve stood up and started pacing the length of the jet, "It's not-this isn't something I can just shove on him. It's complicated, and it's...I don't want to hurt him because I'm being selfish."

Sam sighed again, "Steve, man, give yourself a break. Not every bad thing in the world is your fault."

Steve glanced out at the approaching skyline, a slight sense of dread forming in his gut. "This one is."

 

_**Three weeks later** _

 

Bucky was concerned. 

He _knew_ something was wrong with Steve, but he couldn't find out what. Every time he asked, Steve would just fake a smile and lie to his face. He was tempted to call him out on it (like that fucker has ever been able to get something past him), but Natalia kept telling him to give Steve time. 

"This is something he needs to do on his own. Trust me, the more you push him the more he'll resist."

"Tell me about it," Bucky grumbled. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but he took her advice and left Steve to his own devices.

But things were just so _awkward_ between them. They didn't used to be, that much he was sure of. In fact, if Bucky's memory was to be trusted, things between them used to be great. Fantastic, even. So what was wrong? Of course things had changed, and they weren't even close to being the same guys they were 70 years ago, but something told him that wasn't the problem. _He_ wasn't the problem.

Steve always was the difficult one.

He decided to bring it up to Sam at their next I'm-not-gonna-call-it-therapy therapy session.

"It's not me. I mean, I'm a part of it, obviously, but the problem he has isn't with me. I just wish he would tell me what the problem is so he can get the fuck over it."

Sam sighed (he seemed to do that a lot, Bucky should really get Stark to give him a raise), "I'm gonna tell you something that I probably shouldn't, so if Rogers comes after me I expect you to defend me." At Bucky's nod, he continued, "You're right. The problem Steve has isn't really with you, per se, but with your memories. He doesn't know if you remember everything about your past together, and he refuses to just _ask you about it_ because he doesn't want to force anything on you or some shit."

Bucky blinked, "Wait, what? That's it? Jesus Christ he's such an idiot."

"That's what I've been saying! So just please tell him you want to suck his dick so I can continue on with my life."

"Way ahead of you, pal," Bucky mumbled, pulling out his phone and giving Sam a quick wave.

To: Stevie  
_you're the stupidest guy ive ever met_

From: Stevie  
_What'd I do now?_

To: Stevie  
_"i dont wanna force anything on him" fuck you_

To: Stevie  
_fucking duh i remember rogers my dick was up your ass for years_

To: Stevie  
_you know what i mean_

From: Stevie  
_Are we really doing this right now?_

To: Stevie  
_we could've been doing this for months if someone would've pulled his head out of his ass_

From: Stevie  
_I'm gonna kick Sam's ass._

To: Stevie  
_you can't ive offered him my protection for telling me what was wrong with you_

From: Stevie  
_Oh so he can tell you my secrets but refuses to tell me yours?_

To: Stevie  
_hes not your therapist_

From: Stevie  
_He's not even a therapist._

To: Stevie  
_are we seriously talking about sam right now?_

From: Stevie  
_I am not talking about sex with you through text._

To: Stevie  
_coming up on our floor. you better be ready to talk sex with me now_

From: Stevie  
_Get in here and find out._

**Author's Note:**

> headcanons :-)
> 
> \- they dont actually ended up banging that first night, bc steve rogers is a phenomenal asshole and he made bucky cry w his stupid touching love confession
> 
> \- the next day natasha clint and sam threw them a "congrats on getting ur heads out of ur asses" party. bucky took one sock from each pair they own as payback. clint had to throw them all away and buy new ones bc he hated mismatching socks
> 
> \- clint saw how well sam did with steve and bucky's epic love problems, so he decided to ask him for help with natasha
> 
> \- sam finally got his raise


End file.
